The Seals of the Zodiac
by SkyTate
Summary: A group of archeologist accidentally has awakened Zeus, king of the Gods, who unleashed the power of his 13 guardians of the Zodiac. It's up to a group of rebels to stop them before it's too late. BASED ON FINAL FANTASY XII


**Author: **SkyTate

**Title: **The Seals of the Zodiac

**Summary: **A group of archeologist accidentally has awakened Zeus, king of the Gods, who unleashed the power of his 13 guardians of the Zodiac. It's up to a group of rebels to stop them before it's too late.

**Pairing: **many… right now I don't really know

**Rate: **K+

**A\N: **This is basically a new version of my old story. I'm planning to do new versions of my old unfinished stories (I think I'd be crazy to do the finished one, especially Reluctant Idol…) anyway, this is based on "Final Fantasy XII"

_**The Seals of the Zodiac**_

_**By**_

_**SkyTate **_

**-Chapter 01-**

_**Greece, somewhere near Athens, 2010**_

The sound of a door being opened could be heard in the entire temple. They were finally arrived, the moment that they were waiting for years and years was there: they were entering the legendary Chamber of the Zodiac, inside the Temple of Zeus.

The group of archeologists was trying to find that temple for a long time and, were they realized were it was, they packed their belongings and headed straight to Greece, right inside a cave in what remained of the Olympus. The inside was exactly as the legend said: a huge room, the Chamber of Seasons, connected to 4 other different ones, where they found the keys to open the main gate.

Behind it, they found the chamber they were looking for. It was as they imagined it: built inside the cave, it took almost the entire space available. The immense marble staircase and, most important, the statues of the Guardians, one for each star sign, set in a half circle.

They started right away what they came for: collecting the Jewels. Every statue had a precious stone at its feet, and the group came only for that: they were more raiders then archeologist. They took the first 12 and, when they came in the centre, they looked at the last remaining statue, the biggest one: they didn't know who it was, but it had another stone on it, so they decided to take it too.

In the exact moment the jewel was removed, the earth started shaking. The group looked terrified as the 13 stones suddenly flew out of their hands disappearing, leaving only a glowing light coming from each of the statue.

As everything was happening, a creature woke up from its millenary sleep in another room of the temple. That was the end of the World as everybody knew it…

_**Undefined place, unknown year**_

It was strange, if you think about it: in a moment you were going back home after a long day at school, next you're surrounded by a white light and then you find yourself in a place you've never seen before. That's what little Bridge was thinking about. That and how bad his head was hurting.

He slowly set up looking around: he was in a tent or something like that. He could feel wind blowing outside and he knew that it was very hot. He made is way out and, surprising, he was in the middle of a desert "you finally woke up" he heard someone say near him. He turned around to find a young guy looking at him from his set near what looked like a bike: he had long brown hairs and light eyes, dark brown skin and he seemed to be very tall. He was wearing blue trousers and a white shirt unbuttoned "it's been two days that you've been in there sleeping. By the way, you might want to take that jacket off"

Bridge nodded slowly as he took of the leather jacket he had on "who are you and where am I?" the guy sighed as he stood up brushing the sand off is trousers "You can call me Dillon if you want. And right now we're in the middle of the Dalmasca Easterland"

The small boy looked up at him confuse as hell. What in the World he has talking about? "What?" Dillon looked at him and shook his head "It's worse than I thought it would be. What's the last thing you remember?" he said as he set down on a rock near them, gesturing Bridge to do it as well. The boy smiled at the man near him as he started talking "let's see. I was walking home from school and then I saw a white light surrounding everything and then nothing else. I knew Newteck City was strange, but I never thought about something like that" Dillon's eyes grew wide when he heard the city name. Bridge noticed it "what's up Dillon?" "It can't be… that city was destroyed years ago"

Bridge paled at the man's words. Destroyed? "What are you talking about? You said I've been asleep for two days?" he said panicking. Dillon started worrying about the problem "I don't know anymore! I found you in the middle of the desert two days ago! I thought you collapsed there or something. That city you're claiming to come from was destroyed in 2010. 1000 years ago!" at that, Bridge's world stopped. 1000 years apparently had passed from that moment, but how could it happened? Most important, everything he had was gone. He slowly set back and started crying softly "I'm sorry… I didn't know that things were that bad"

They stood there under the sun silently. After a while, Dillon stood up and walked toward his bike "where are you going?" Bridge said looking at him. He didn't say anything and he started the vehicle. To Bridge surprise it started lifting up, almost flying "what the hell?" Dillon saw the face he was making and laughed hard "things have changed a lot trust me. This is a flying bike. Most of the vehicles are like this now. I know someone that can help you, but I can't bring you to him. I will go further then I can I promise. Now jump on we're going"

Bridge, reluctantly, approached the bike and slowly mounted up. When he was set, Dillon started it at full speed and the boy screamed, hugging the man's chest tight "where are we going Dillon?" "to the new Newteck City!" the boy looked at the man and saw him smiling at him. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he could trust him. Or at least he hoped…


End file.
